Del bando correcto
by RobinFleur194
Summary: Ella es una espía en Akatsuki y en Konoha. Una espía con dudas sobre su lealtad. Él es un hombre cuyo corazón únicamente ambiciona poder. Y no puede, ni quiere, tener sentimientos. Pero los ojos de ella, tan vacíos como su corazón, marcarán la diferencia.
1. Prólogo y El comienzo

Bueno, nueva historia sobre Naruto, una mucho menos problemática que la última que publiqué y tuve que borrar por falta de inspiración.

Ruego a los lectores que si les gusta me dejen un **review** para saberlo, pues estoy bastante liada y no continuaré escribiendo si la historia no gusta (lógico, ¿no?). Así que si os gusta, decídmelo para que continúe trabajando en ella.

Aunque por ahora el rango es T, estoy dudando en un futuro subirlo a M, también pediré próximamente vuestra opinión con respecto a este tema. Y por lo demás, nada, agradecer que saquéis tiempo para leer mi fic y deciros que espero, de verdad, que os guste.

**Summary:** Ella era una espía, algo que nunca había deseado y de lo que ahora no podía escapar. En su villa todos la odian por lo que creen que es, excepto una única persona, a la que da la información, que aún confía en ella. Pero ahora en su nuevo "hogar" a encontrado amigos, risas, aventuras, dramas e incluso algo más que no quiere admitir. ¿Qué ocurrirá con ella cuando la máscara de Tobi desaparezca y crea estar enamorada de un hombre que en realidad está muerto? ¿Y cuando Madara, ése mismo hombre al que profesa amor, reviva?

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sólo parte de la trama y sus OCs.

* * *

><p>- Diálogos.<p>

"Pensamientos"

_Memorias_/_Flash backs_/_Sueños_

**Canciones**

"_Escrito_/_Libros_/_Cuentos_"

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

_Click_.

Una intensa luz la enfocó de frente, cegando su mirada súbitamente y obligándola a cerrar los ojos. Escuchó movimiento en el interior de la celda en la que se encontraba, contó por lo menos tres pares de pies, y los tres masculinos.

Movió suavemente los brazos, que permanecían a su espalda desde hacía horas, con la intención de soltar las fuertes cadenas que la mantenían maniatada y sujeta a la silla de interrogatorios.

- Ni lo intentes – escuchó una voz bastante grave al otro lado de la mesa que había frente a ella.

Abrió los ojos.

- Vaya, mira a quién tenemos por aquí – comentó con ironía a la par que cesaba de mover las muñecas –. Si es nuestro perseguidor favorito. ¿Qué tal le va todo, Ibiki?

El hombre de rostro serio y atravesado por varias cicatrices esbozó una sonrisa y dejó caer sobre la mesa una pila llena de papeles y carpetas repletas de archivos viejos y casos casi olvidados.

- Ahora que por fin te tenemos, mucho mejor que la última vez que nos vimos. Háblanos de Akatsuki.

La joven dibujó una media sonrisa traviesa.

- ¿Así sin más? ¿No hay más novedades en Konoha desde la última vez que me pasé por aquí? Que decepción – murmuró con ironía.

- No ha pasado nada más de lo que ya sabrás por tus expediciones como espía, pero ahora en serio, Chisi. Dime todo lo que sepas de Akatsuki.

La mirada de Chisi se ensombreció.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que traicionaré a mis compañeros, Ibiki? No obtendrás nada de mí. Y tampoco hace falta que llames a Inoichi Yamanaka ni a su hija… no obtendréis nada de mí.

El hombre cerró el block de notas y dejó el lápiz sobre la mesa, donde apoyó los codos y cerró los ojos, apoyando el rostro sobre sus manos. Chisi sonrió y volvió a hablar.

- Pero podría hablarte sobre mí, si te interesa, inspector.

El hombre la miró serio, tratando una vez más, como cada vez que se habían encontrado a lo largo de aquella batalla entre Akatsuki y Konoha, de averiguar qué tramaba la joven.

Era una chica un año mayor que Naruto y Sakura, es más, Kakashi mismo había sido su instructor durante sus años como estudiante, pero al final, cuando Akatsuki hizo su primera aparición dos años atrás, ella se había dado a conocer como una espía de la organización criminal. ¿Por qué? Nadie lo sabía.

Tenía el pelo negro y brillante como la noche misma, largo hasta los hombros y con las puntas teñidas de morado, liso y rebelde, tal y como mostraban los mechones que cubrían casi en su totalidad su mirada, una ardiente mirada verde intenso. De piel color caramelo y estatura normal, nunca nadie habría esperado que ella fuese una espía infiltrada, y menos a su edad, pues apenas tenía los 18 recién cumplidos. La vió sonreír.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Te interesa mi historia o me traes algo de comer?

Ibiki cerró los ojos nuevamente, pues sabía que no averiguaría más que lo que ella misma le permitiese y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que comenzase.

Chisi se acomodó con las piernas sobre la mesa antes de comenzar su relato, con su habitual media sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: El comienzo<strong>

- Bueno, si bien es cierto que no recuerdo exactamente el momento en el que decidí traicionar a mi villa, sí que recuerdo el rostro de aquel que me vino a buscar. Creo que le conoces, su nombre era Itachi Uchiha…

_**Flash back**_

_Kakashi nos había suspendido y yo estaba furiosa. Recuerdo claramente cómo arrasé con todo lo que había en mi habitación al llegar a casa. Mi madre se asustó y cuando papá volvió a casa le dijo que me regañase por lo que había hecho, pero él, al ser ninja, debió de comprender mi frustración. Recuerdo que simplemente me dijo:_

_- Ven, quiero enseñarte algo._

_Y yo le seguí. Como siempre que me lo pedía, yo le obedecía sin reparos, él era mi centro de gravedad, por así decirlo. Caminamos largo rato bajo la luz de las estrellas, atravesando de la mano las calles cada vez más vacías de la villa, hasta que llegamos a un lugar de silencio._

_- ¿El cementerio, papi?_

_- Sí. Cada vez que me siento frustrado o siento simplemente que no puedo lograr mis objetivos, vengo aquí. ¿Quieres saber el motivo, Chisi?_

_Asentí, seria._

_- Verás… siempre que vengo aquí me imagino… ¿qué habría pasado si yo hubiese muerto hoy? No volvería a ver a mi familia, a mis amigos, a nadie. Y ellos sufrirían. Y eso me lleva a pensar… en este mundo de ninjas, la diferencia está precisamente en nuestra mente._

_No lo comprendí, recuerdo haberle tirado de la manga para que me mirase y volviese a explicármelo._

_- Chisi… si piensas que no puedes hacer algo, da igual cuánto lo intentes o cuántas veces. El resultado siempre será el mismo: fracaso. Es por eso que siempre que creo que no puedo hacer algo vengo aquí y pienso: ¿y si hoy en vez de perder una misión por pensar que no podía lograrlo, hubiese perdido la vida? Estaría como mis compañeros fallecidos y habría dejado sola a mi pequeña hijita. ¿Lo entiendes ahora?_

_- Creo… creo que sí – murmuré._

_Su sonrisa fue un bálsamo para la herida de mi fracaso y a partir de aquel día todo lo que hice fue para hacerle feliz, para que se sintiese orgulloso de mí. Cada vez que me encontraba con Kakashi, si no estaba haciendo nada de provecho, le pedía que me entrenase, que echásemos un combate o algo que me sirviese para fortalecerme._

_Y así hasta que al año siguiente yo acabé aprobando el examen y él acabó a cargo del equipo 7. Misión tras misión, mis compañeros y yo nos dimos cuenta que a causa de aquel año de extenuante entrenamiento, mis habilidades superaban con creces las suyas y fui apartada del equipo._

_Al principio me sentí desolada ¿tan mal estaba ser mejor que los demás? Volví al cementerio donde traté de iluminarme, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo no me sentí mejor. ¿Qué fallaba en mí? ¿Qué estaba haciendo mal? No lo sabía, pero me faltaba algo, una chispa que exigía aventura._

_Recuerdo que cuando los exámenes a chunnin fueron atacados yo tenía 14 años y el resto de mis compañeros 13. Observé desde las sombras los movimientos de cada uno de los jugadores de aquella extraña partida, y fue entonces cuando mi vida dio un vuelco de 180 grados._

_A partir de aquel acontecimiento, empecé a compaginar el entrenamiento con los estudios. Podía pasarme horas y horas estudiándome a fondo libros sobre medicina, técnicas ninja, leyendas sobre los Bij__ū. Aquello me apartó de los amigos y la familia. Apenas veía a mis compañeros y a Kakashi, que fue el único que de vez en cuando me preguntaba qué era lo que pensaba hacer con mi vida. Yo siempre le respondía con una sonrisa que no lo sabía, que esperaba que algún día todos mis conocimientos pudiesen serle de utilidad a alguien._

_Y así llegué a pensar de verdad, hasta la muerte de mi padre._

_Si mi vida ya de por sí no tenía mucho color, puesto que ya había sido ascendida a chunnin y no tenía muchas misiones, aquello me dejó en blanco y negro. Recuerdo claramente el momento en que mi corazón quedó cubierto bajo una gruesa capa de tierra y cemento._

_Había sido un día muy duro. Habían encontrado a Naruto inconsciente en el Valle del Fin tras su batalla con Sasuke, quien finalmente había abandonado el país del Fuego, y yo había formado parte de la partida de búsqueda del Uchiha, por lo que al regresar a casa estaba completamente agotada._

_Recuerdo haber abierto la puerta de casa y haber recibido varios pares de mirada que quedaron fijos sobre mí. Al principio mi reacción fue de sorpresa, pero al ver el rostro destrozado por la pena de mi madre… comprendí…_

* * *

><p>Chisi hizo una pausa, su mirada se había quedado fija en ninguna parte y su expresión había cambiado de juguetona a triste. En sus ojos brillaba el miedo y la tristeza, parecía estar presa de su propio relato.<p>

Ibiki la meneó suavemente y ella pareció recuperarse y parpadeó varias veces, centrando su mirada en él.

- ¿Qué descubriste, Chisi? Continúa…

Ella asintió y tragó saliva. Volvió a mirarle a los ojos, esta vez con una expresión extremadamente seria en el rostro.

- Que mi padre estaba muerto.

- Eso te lo dijeron ellos, Chisi. Has dicho que _comprendiste_ algo. ¿Qué fue?

La mirada de ella se ensombreció tanto que por un momento los dos compañeros de Ibiki pensaron que había pasado de verde a negra.

- Descubrí… que había sido asesinado.

El silencio se hizo en la sala mientras la mirada asesina de ella se cerraba con lentitud.

* * *

><p><em>No importaba cómo tratasen de ocultarlo aquellos estúpidos ANBU, podía percibir sus mentiras incluso llevando ellos su máscara puesta.<em>

_- ¡MIRADME A LA CARA SIN MÁSCARA, CABRONES! – Recuerdo haberles gritado – ¡ASESINOS!_

_Traté de lanzarme contra uno de ellos pero otro me cogió de la cintura con firmeza y no me dejó avanzar. Me debatí con fuerza y persistencia hasta que no pude más que llorar desconsoladamente._

_Creo que fue entonces cuando juré que nunca, jamás, volvería a llorar._

_Mi madre no volvió a dirigirme la palabra desde entonces. Se sentía avergonzada de su hija desde aquel numerito con los compañeros de papá. Pero a mí me daba igual, yo sabía que alguno de ellos le había asesinado y juré que me vengaría. ¡Oh, sí! No te imaginas la de torturas que he llegado a idear para cuando encuentre al hijo de perra que me dejó sin padre._

_A partir de su funeral, comencé a salir más de la villa, ya fuese por misiones o porque sí. Y en una de esas salidas ocurrió._

_Yo ya había oído hablar de Akatsuki, por supuesto que sí, ellos eran el motivo por el que Naruto se había marchado días atrás a entrenar con Jiraiya y Sakura estaba siendo entrenada por Tsunade. Sabía que ellos iban en busca de los __Jinchūriki y que eran criminales de rango S. Sí, sabía todo lo que sabían en Konoha sobre ellos gracias a mis estudios. Y fue gracias a esos estudios por lo que ellos se habían aparecido ante mí._

* * *

><p>- ¿Y ya está? ¿No vas a decir nada más?<p>

Chisi le volvió a mirar con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

- Si lo hiciese, estaría revelando datos sobre Akatsuki, y no es eso lo que quiero. Pero puedo decirte quienes eran: Itachi Uchiha y Kisame Hoshigaki. Ellos fueron los que hablaron conmigo.

Ibiki la miró con el ceño fruncido.

- De todas formas, Chisi… si desde un principio sospechaste que habían asesinado a tu padre ¿por qué te uniste a ellos?

Chisi hizo un gesto molesto y dejó escapar un "¡Tsk!" de sus labios a la vez que golpeaba la superficie de la mesa con el talón del pie.

- ¿Ves? En Konoha siempre habéis sido así de insoportables, echándole los muertos a los demás – acercó todo lo que pudo su rostro al de Ibiki –. Mi padre no fue asesinado por Akatsuki, Ibiki… Si llamé cabrones a los compañeros de mi padre, fue por algo.

Ante aquella declaración, el inspector dejó de anotar en su libreta.

- No es posible que los propios ANBU asesinaran a tu padre, Chisi. Si te uniste a Akatsuki por venganza estás siguiendo el camino equivocado.

- ¿Tú crees? – Murmuró ella, sin interés – ¿Me vas a decir lo mismo que Naruto le dijo a Sasuke? ¿Qué vuelva antes de empeorar las cosas? – Negó con la cabeza – No, gracias. Además, no estoy con ellos únicamente por venganza. Por triste que resulte… cuando me ofrecieron un hueco me sentí… apreciada por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo. Y puedo asegurarte… que aquel que matase a mi padre, pagará con cada gota de su sangre lo que hizo – finalizó con una tétrica mirada.

- Dime, Chisi… ¿tu padre no te dijo nunca que la venganza no es la solución?

Ella sonrió.

- Claro que sí.

- Y si tanto le veneras, ¿por qué y a pesar de todo has venido aquí a Konoha a vengarte?

Sí, aquella era una duda que le estaba matando. Después de haber estado dos años enteros detrás de ella, que les había evitado sin dificultades en todas ocasiones, de repente había aparecido en plena calle de Konoha, sin molestarse en ocultarse, con la capa de Akatsuki puesta, y se había casi dejado atrapar.

- Y dime tú, Ibiki… ¿qué te hace pensar que estoy aquí para vengarme?

De pronto, la puerta de la sala de interrogatorios se abrió de par en par con fuerza y los cuatro presentes observaron a la recién llegada, Sakura, que portaba una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Ibiki comprendió en seguida el motivo por el cual Chisi estaba allí, pero no tuvo tiempo de detener a Sakura.

- ¡Naruto está aquí! – Gritó la pelirrosa.

- Perfecto – murmuró Chisi.

Ibiki se lanzó hacia la morena a gran velocidad, pero el cuerpo de la joven desapareció con una gran explosión.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Va a por Naruto! – Fue a ordenar algo pero entre el humo de la explosión algo apareció en la silla en la que previamente ella había estado atada.

Sakura abrió los ojos con espanto.

Un cadáver. Una mujer cadáver con una nota pinchada con un kunai en el corazón.

Ibiki la alcanzó con una mano.

"_Queridísimo amigo Ibiki:_

_No voy tras Naruto, al menos no aún, pero es agradable saber que ya ha regresado. Te daré una pista: esto nos permite comenzar._

_Dale las gracias de mi parte a la familia de esta joven, gracias a ella he podido hablar con unos amigos sin ser descubierta por ti. Aunque me decepcionas, esperaba que notases que lo único que había hecho era poner palabras en su boca desde la lejanía, a la par que su apariencia._

_¿Te parece increíble? No, ya sé que no, a ti no hay quien te impresione. Supongo que para la próxima ocasión en vez de mover a un cadáver con mi aspecto tendré que idear algo más sorprendente. Será un placer._

_Nos vemos, Chisi"_

Ibiki arrugó el papel en su puño con fuerza y golpeó la mesa con el puño.

- Señor – comenzó Sakura, preocupada –, ¿es necesario proteger a Naruto?

Él negó con la cabeza.

- No, no va a atacarle. Simplemente quería saber si ya estaba de regreso.

- Entonces, si esta mujer es sólo un cadáver… ¿quién es?

Ibiki se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

- Sakura, lleva el cuerpo de la joven a Shizune, ella lo identificará, yo informaré a la Hokage de esto. Parece que tenemos más problemas de los esperados.

Dicho esto, todo el mundo se dispuso a cumplir con sus obligaciones con la mayor normalidad posible.

* * *

><p>- Entiendo, gracias.<p>

Kakashi tomó el papel de manos de la joven que les había atendido aquella noche en la pensión mientras descansaban antes de volver a Konoha. La muchacha le miró a los ojos con un leve brillo de tristeza.

- Espero que nos veamos pronto de nuevo, Kakashi – dijo con una voz extremadamente dulce, tanto que hizo que los compañeros del enmascarado se imaginasen todo tipo de escenas pervertidas.

El peliplata fingió no darse cuenta y se despidió como siempre lo hacía.

- Seguro que sí.

La joven les vió alejarse en el horizonte y volvió a entrar a la casa, cerrando todas las puertas tras de sí. Había sido una noche realmente larga, y había utilizado bastante chakra para engañarlos a todos. Iba a necesitar un buen descanso tras aquello.

Se quitó rápidamente el kimono que había vestido para servir al grupo de ninjas y tras vestirse con la típica ropa ninja, se colocó la capa negra con nubes rojas, la estampa que caracterizaba a los Akatsukis.

- ¿_Otra vez aquí_? Parece que les tienes mucho aprecio a esos jóvenes.

Aquellas dos características voces la hicieron girarse despacio hacia Zetsu, cuyas dos mitades la miraban, expectantes.

- Me gano la vida trabajando en este lugar, ¿recuerdas? No es delito hacerles sentir bien para que me paguen más – contestó con una sonrisa.

- _Como quieras… solo vístete, el jefe quiere verte_ – sentenció la mitad negra –. Y esta vez… no llegues tarde, Chisi.

Una vez que su mirad blanca dejó de hablar, Zetsu se fusionó nuevamente con el suelo del piso y desapareció. La joven se dedicó una sonrisa y mirándose al espejo, deshizo el jutsu de transformación que había mantenido para evitar que Kakashi y los otros ninjas la reconociesen y recuperó su aspecto de pelo oscuro y ojos verdes.

Tomando sus cosas y cerrando las puertas de la casa, comenzó a caminar bajo la sombra de los árboles que crecían en la frontera del País del Fuego, dirigiéndose hacia la actual base de su organización: Akatsuki.

* * *

><p>- ¿Qué crees que significa, Ibiki?<p>

Tsunade dejó la nota sobre su despacho y fijó su mirada en el inspector, que negó con la cabeza.

- No dijo nada, Hokage. Únicamente que ya podían empezar.

- ¿Empezar a qué?

- Lo averiguaremos, Hokage, no se preocupe.

Tsunade no contestó e Ibiki se retiró, dejando a la Hokage con los ojos cerrados y dándole vueltas al tema mentalmente. "Tsk… ¿por qué habrá de ser todo tan complicado?" pensó.

* * *

><p>- ¡Vaya, mira quien ha vuelto! Si es nuestra chica favorita – murmuró Deidara, con un cierto deje de sarcasmo.<p>

- Yo también me alegro de verte, amiga mía – contestó Chisi con una sonrisa traviesa.

- ¡¿A quién estás llamando chica? – Comenzó a perseguirla alrededor de todos los sofás de la sala, en la que además de ellos se encontraban Sasori, Itachi, Kisame, Hidan y Kakuzu – ¡Ven aquí mocosa! ¡Si te pillo no vuelves a ver la luz del Sol, te lo aseguro!

- ¡Ni lo sueñes rubia! – Gritó ella mientras corría en círculos por la sala hasta que el brazo de Sasori la agarró de la mano y la obligó a sentarse a su lado.

Deidara fue a atraparla, pero la voz del líder le invitó "amablemente" a tomar asiento y escucharle.

- Gracias al informe de Chisi, estamos seguros que el Kyuubi ha regresado a Konoha, lo que nos da luz verde para comenzar con nuestros objetivos: Sasori y Deidara, vosotros os encargaréis del de una cola, Ichibi. Hidan y Kakuzu, vosotros os encargaréis del dos colas, Nibi. Dado que aún carecemos de la localización del bijū de tres colas, Chisi, te encargarás de informarte de eso, y también de la del cuatro colas. Sasori y Orochimaru ya capturaron al cinco colas, Gobi. Yo me encargaré personalmente del seis colas, Rokubi. El siete colas Nanabi fue ya capturado por Zetsu hace mucho y de los dos últimos aún no debemos preocuparnos. Itachi y Kisame, descansad por el momento, pronto tendré tarea para vosotros. Los demás, partiréis mañana.

Y dicho esto tanto su imagen, como la de Konan, desaparecieron del lugar. Deidara volvió a la carga contra Chisi.

- ¿Por qué a ti siempre te manda a investigar en lugar de a luchar y mancharte de sangre como nosotros? ¡Te tiene mimada!

- Y tú tienes envidia, rubia. Simplemente soy mejor que cualquiera de vosotros a la hora de espiar, eso es todo. ¿Cada uno es mejor que los demás en algo, no? Seguro que yo no podría ni igualar tus explosivos.

Aunque había sido un cumplido, Deidara salió de la sala refunfuñando, completamente malhumorado, a la vez que otra persona, que hizo que a todos se les erizase el pelo de la espalda, entraba por la puerta.

- ¡Chisi! ¡Volviste!

El joven moreno portador de la máscara naranja saltó sobre su compañera inesperadamente, haciéndola perder el equilibrio y caer sobre Sasori, que en aquel momento acababa de levantarse del sofá.

Hubo un gran estruendo y bajo el polvo que levantó su caída bien podían escucharse las risas de Tobi mientras que los otros dos ninjas trataban de apartarlo de encima de ellos.

- Tobi tenemos… trabajo – finalizó la parte blanca de Zetsu.

- ¡Nos veremos pronto, Chisi! ¡Adiós amigos, Tobi se va!

Y en menos de lo que dura un segundo, el chico ya se había marchado tras Zetsu, dejando al resto de integrantes de la sala en silencio y aliviados por ello.

Aquella noche fue de los más tranquila, como cada vez que Zetsu le anunciaba a Tobi que tenían una misión. Por mucho que el muchacho fuese simpático y lograse crear contraste entre los asesinos de Akatsuki, a menudo acababa resultando pesado. Aunque no para todos.

Chisi se asomó a la ventana de la que era su habitación y contempló las estrellas desde allí. Agradecía la paz y la calma que se respiraba en aquel lugar, pero echaba de menos las noches de antes, cuando llegó Tobi, en las que el joven aparecía en su habitación de repente y le pedía que le contase un cuento o una historia sobre su villa.

- Mi villa… – dejó escapar en un triste susurro.

Sí, su villa. Aquella que dudaba de ella, aquella en la que la odiaban. ¿Merecía la pena realmente seguir ofreciéndoles información sobre Akatsuki, que era entre sus miembros donde ella se sentía en casa? Además, únicamente Kakashi y el antiguo Hokage eran los que conocían su situación como doble espía. Y ahora que sólo Kakashi conocía su secreto…

¿Merecía la pena echar por tierra el hogar que tenía junto a los Akatsukis por una villa donde ya nunca jamás la aceptarían? ¿Por una villa en la que habían asesinado a su padre?

Seguramente no, pero… la lealtad de un ninja es muy difícil de quebrar.

La joven dejó escapar un suspiro de tristeza antes de hundirse en su cama, bajo las sábanas, esperando tal vez que aquella noche, las sábanas le otorgasen las respuestas que durante tanto tiempo estaba buscando.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará…<strong>


	2. Apuestas

Bueno, este ha sido para mí un capítulo muy divertido de escribir. Debo confesar que lo mío no es escribir cosas de humor y que si hay algo que haga reír al lector, es casi por casualidad xD Pero creo que esto es lo más parecido a un "capítulo de risas" que he escrito en mi vida.

Realmente espero que os guste tanto como a mí, a pesar de que (sí, ya lo sé), este capítulo es más corto que el anterior.

Gracias a **karla**, **KittieMi**, **Kyuubi-No-Gabii** y a **Uzumaki-neechan** por vuestros fantásticos **REVIEWS**, muchas gracias por haber sacado tiempo para leeros y comentar el fic.

Y gracias también a quienes me han agregado a **favoritos** y a **alertas**. ¡Gracias!

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pero sí parte de la trama y sus OCs.

* * *

><p>- Diálogos.<p>

"Pensamientos"

_Memorias_/_Flash backs_/_Sueños_

**Canciones**

"_Libros_/_Escrito_/_Cuentos_"

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: Apuestas<strong>

La mañana llegó antes de lo esperado, aunque eso no significaba que también se encontrase descansada más pronto. Chisi ronroneó suavemente contra la almohada mientras comenzaba a recuperar del mundo de los sueños el sentido del tacto. Se estiró despacio sobre su cama y, para su confusión, sus dedos rozaron algo que en un principio no reconoció.

Aún estaba demasiado dormida como para abrir los ojos, por lo que simplemente se dedicó a inspeccionar "aquello" con las manos hasta que rozó el pliegue de lo que parecía una prenda de ropa. Con un esfuerzo que a ella le pareció sobrehumano, trató de abrir los ojos y mientras lo conseguía, vió y sintió como lo que a su vista parecía la sobra de una persona, se acomodaba sobre ella.

Sintió dos fuertes manos tomar las suyas y sujetárselas a la altura de su almohada, a ambos lados de su cabeza, mientras que las piernas de su captor se acomodaban entre las suyas. Aquello disparó su adormilado sentido de _alarma_ y abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir un cuerpo aplastando completamente el suyo.

Naranja. Todo lo que vió en un principio fue una espiral naranja que luego logró reconocer como la máscara de Tobi. Respiró profundamente. Demonios, ¿qué estaba mal con él? La había asustado… Trató de liberar las manos de su agarre pero él ni siquiera se inmutó. Chisi frunció el ceño y le miró, esperando que terminase ya la broma, cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de él.

Un inesperado escalofrío la recorrió a lo largo de la columna vertebral. Un profundo y oscuro ojo negro le devolvía una mirada para nada vista antes en Tobi, quien de parecer un joven bromista e infantil, ahora a su parecer había pasado a ser un peligro.

Pero esa sensación apenas duró tres segundos. Tres segundos en los que de algún modo, la sangre se le había congelado en las venas y había comenzado a sudar. Bajo su máscara, Tobi pareció volver a sonreír como de costumbre.

- ¡Te ves muy linda cuando duermes, Chisi!

Su voz seguía siendo infantil y despreocupada. Entonces… ¿qué había provocado esa mirada? Tal vez… tal vez aún estaba medio dormida y simplemente le había parecido algo que no era… Sí, se convenció a sí misma, había sido cosa del sueño.

Como si todo aquello no fuese con ella y apartando a Tobi de ella de una patada que lo tiró de la cama, se volvió sobre sí misma y cerró nuevamente los ojos tratando de dormir. Tobi se asomó a la cama justo frente a su rostro.

- ¡Chisi! ¡Tenemos misión!

La morena se cubrió el rostro con las sábanas intentando que con eso la voz del joven dejase de escucharse. Pero no sólo no fue así, sino que el chico le apartó las sábanas de encima y tomándola en brazos la llevó hasta el baño, donde la soltó de golpe en la bañera. Ahí fue cuando Chisi por fin se despertó y se incorporó sobre la bañera con los ojos abierto mirando fijamente a Tobi.

- ¡Tenemos misión, Chisi! ¡Vamos juntos a espiar!

- ¡¿Qué?

¿Cómo que juntos? Ella iba a espiar, ¡a buscar la localización de las bestias de las tres y cuatro colas! ¡No podía hacer de niñera! Miró a Tobi fijamente y se dio cuenta de que la mirada de él había vuelto a cambiar. No era oscura y calculadora, como antes lo había sido, sino más bien divertida… de un modo siniestro. Se sonrojó a más no poder al darse cuenta de que él lo que miraba era su cuerpo, no su rostro. Al haberse mojado, el fino camisón se pegaba a su figura creando incómodas transparencias y dejando ver tanto de ella como si estuviese en ropa interior.

- ¡Tobi!

Al grito de alerta de ella, el moreno salió corriendo del baño mientras objetos de todo tipo le perseguían hasta la puerta de que daba al pasillo. La cerró tras de sí y se quedó apoyado en ella con aspecto exhausto mientras recobraba el aliento. Sasori alzó una ceja al pasar por delante.

- ¿Tiene mal despertar?

El moreno negó con la cabeza.

- Le sientan mal los baños – comentó, fingiendo verdadero miedo.

El marionetista alzó una ceja sorprendido por la revelación, pero un grito de frustración salió de la boca de la muchacha en aquel momento, y Tobi echó a correr otra vez, gritando como un niño pequeño mientras Chisi salía de su habitación cubierta únicamente por una toalla y completamente empapada.

- ¡TOBI! ¡VUELVE AQUÍ, MALDITA RATA! ¡DEVUÉLVEME LA ROPA!

Sasori parpadeó mientras la vió bajar tras Tobi rápidamente a la primera planta por el hueco de las escaleras. De algún modo tuvo lástima por el chaval, pues si Chisi le cogía, podía darse por muerto después de aquello. Sonriente, desapareció en el interior de su habitación.

* * *

><p>Los Akatsukis de la cocina tampoco se libraron de enterarse de lo que pasaba, pues en un momento, dos sombras cruzaron por delante de la puerta mientras escuchaban a Chisi exigir de vuelta su ropa. Kisame sonrió abiertamente y puso varias monedas sobre la mesa.<p>

- Yo digo que se lo carga.

Deidara sonrió y puso otro montón de monedas junto a las del de aspecto de tiburón.

- Eso dijiste la última vez y perdiste, yo creo que no le hará nada. ¿Tú qué opinas, Uchiha? – Pronunció el nombre con desagrado.

Itachi ni siquiera le miró, pero depositó varias monedas más sobre la mesa al lado de las de Kisame. Deidara bufó, eran dos contra uno, pero rápidamente otra mano se colocó junto a la suya.

- Heh, yo digo que esos dos tienen algo, ella no le hará daño, mi dios Jashin me lo ha dicho.

Kakuzu entrecerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

- Que forma más penosa de desperdiciar el dinero…

Deidara sonrió por fin con más confianza.

- Pues ya somos dos a dos, ahora sólo queda esperar y…

Una sonora explosión interrumpió sus palabras un grito infantil y masculino resonó por toda la casa. Kisame sonrió.

- Y nada. Paga, que esta vez se lo carga.

Y para confirmar las apuestas, justo en ese momento otro grito resonó con furia por la casa.

- ¡TOBI ESTA VEZ TE MATO!

* * *

><p>La joven entró a la cocina hecha una furia. Llevaba toda la mañana persiguiendo a Tobi por toda la casa para nada, pues el chico no había accedido a devolverle la ropa.<p>

Tomó con furia la cafetera y se sirvió café en una taza azul mientras todos los allí presentes la miraban expectantes. Hidan se acercó a ella de manera seductora, tomándola de las caderas y pegándola a su pecho descubierto.

- Yo de ti apartaba las manos, Hidan, o volarás del mismo modo que Tobi – dijo Sasori con voz neutra mientras pasaba por delante de la puerta abierta de la cocina.

- ¿Le mataste, gatita? – Ronroneó el peliplata en su oído.

La chica dio un fuerte sorbo a su café y después suspiró profundamente. Miró fijamente de reojo a Hidan, cuyas manos buscaban el borde de la toalla que la cubría el cuerpo. El chico percibió su mirada y sonrió, burlón.

- Apártate, Hidan, no tengo ganas de juegos.

- Ni yo… yo voy en serio…

- ¡No voy a dejarte probar mi sangre, Hidan, eres un seguidor de Jashin! ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me arriesgaré a eso?

Se apartó de él de un empujón y el muchacho sonrió de lado mientras guardaba el pequeño cuchillo que había querido usar para obtener una muestra de la sangre de ella. Le dedicó una sonrisa.

- Otra vez será pues, gatita.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

- Ni lo sueñes.

Ambos se sentaron a la mesa y ella cogió una galleta de la bandeja. Itachi la miró alzando una ceja.

- ¿Y tu ropa?

- Perdida.

- ¿Le has matado?

- Ojalá.

El moreno sonrió de medio lado y tomó lentamente el dinero de Deidara mientras Kisame cogía el de Hidan.

- Perfecto – refunfuñó el rubio, dirigiéndole una mirada furiosa a su única compañera femenina después de Konan.

Chisi se encogió de hombros y tomando una tira de bizcocho, se levantó y salió de la sala todavía hecha una furia, de camino a su habitación, a buscar algo de ropa que ponerse.

Kisame miró a Kakuzu de reojo.

- Deberías ir a recomponer a Tobi. El mocoso ese debe estar en las últimas.

Hubo algunas risas mientras el moreno se levantaba a regañadientes y se dirigía escaleras abajo, saliendo al exterior por el boquete que había causado el ataque de Chisi y que había dejado al joven inconsciente.

* * *

><p>Maldijo por lo bajo mientras las mejillas se le pintaban de color rojo al ver su armario vacío. No le había dejado nada, ¡nada! Únicamente la capa de Akatsuki y porque era obligatoria llevarla, porque de lo contrario estaba segura de que también se la habría llevado. ¿Dónde podía haberle guardado la ropa? Apretó los dientes mientras dejaba que la toalla cayese a sus pies suavemente y se ponía la ropa interior. Miró de reojo que sobre el sofá seguían sus pertenencias: su pernera, con los shurikens y algunos kunais, el cinturón con los rollos de invocaciones y sellos y su cinta de ninja de Konoha con el símbolo tachado.<p>

Se lo puso todo y aun desnuda, se puso la capa de Akatsuki sobre el cuerpo, pues no tenía nada más. Calzándose a toda prisa bajó hasta la cocina, donde la situación era la misma de antes, salvo porque Tobi yacía con una bolsa de hielo sobre la cabeza en el sofá al lado de Kakuzu, quien había vuelto a su lectura.

La joven le fulminó con la mirada y tomó de la mesa su lista de datos y guardándolos disimuladamente en su cinturón de modo que no se percatasen de que iba desnuda, se dirigió de nuevo a la salida, dispuesta a marcharse por fin de misión, cuando una voz muy infantil la detuvo de golpe.

- ¡Yo voy contigo, Chisi! ¡No me dejes aquí solo!

La morena le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

- Tú no puedes venir conmigo, Tobi, voy a _espiar_, no a _jugar_. Además aún no eres miembro de la organización, no puedes venir.

- ¡Que sí! – Insistió el moreno incorporándose de golpe – ¡Zetsu me dijo que el jefe le dijo que me dijese que yo te dijese que él había dicho que me iba contigo de misión!

Chisi alzó una ceja, dedicándole una mirada que decía "No. Me. Vaciles". El moreno se lanzó sobre ella y la abrazó como un niño pequeño.

- ¡Por fa! ¡Lo dijo el jefazo! ¡Y Tobi es un buen chico! ¡No te molestará!

Kisame no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante la escena, pero la mirada de ella no admitía burlas.

- Como quieras, Tobi – accedió de mala gana –. ¡Y vosotros, nada de apuestas! ¡De ningún tipo!

Así, una molesta Chisi y un inocentemente feliz Tobi salieron de la cocina y acto seguido después, las apuestas habían vuelto a subir entre los presentes.

- Yo digo que ella no vuelve virgen – murmuró Deidara.

- ¿Es virgen? – Preguntó Hidan con asombro.

- Yo no veo a Tobi haciendo nada de eso – pensaba en voz alta Kisame.

- Si contrata a un hombre para perder la virginidad que lo haga con su dinero, no con el de la organización – siseó Kakuzu.

Itachi se encogió de hombros.

- Yo creo que Tobi la violará.

Todos se volvieron a mirarle con cara de póker.

- ¿Y eso por qué? – Inquirió Sasori, quien volvía a pasar por delante de la puerta.

El moreno alzó los ojos de su libro para dedicarles una mirada enigmáticamente sonriente.

- Porque yo haría lo mismo – sentenció con una media sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará…<strong>


	3. El lago

Vale, sí, sé que llevo una eternidad sin actualizar, pero es que con la selectividad tan cerca… puf… no os quiero ni contar el estrés que tengo encima xD y desgraciadamente, eso se nota en mi inspiración, que viene y va según quiere. Ya sé que no queda muy bien que lo diga yo, pero este capítulo no es de mis favoritos. Me gusta, sí, pero le falta la chispa de humor que hubo en el anterior (además que _odio_ escribir sobre Tobi como un chico infantil xD) pero bueno, de cualquier modo, ¡espero que os guste!

**KittieMi:** jaja la verdad es que sí, Tobi nos salió rana xD ¡Gracias por tu review!

**Uzumaki-neechan****:** gracias, gracias, ¡gracias! Aquí estamos, a ver si puedo volver a actualizar más a menudo. ¡Gracias!

**Kyuubi-No-Gabii****:** jajaj me alegro de que te guste, ¡gracias!

**karla:** genial, ¡gracias!

**yatinga:** wow, doble review, uno por capítulo ^^. A ver, al review del CAPÍTULO 1: ¡es genial que ya haya nuevos capítulos, prometo leerlos en cuanto pueda! ^.^ A mí también me encantan las historias así, en este cap. no hay mucho de eso, pero ya lo habrá, que no falte xD y al review del CAPÍTULO 2: ya, ya procuro actualizar lo antes que puedo, pero como he dicho antes, no es fácil :S jeje sí, Tobi me gusta mucho menos que Madara, pero pensé que la historia quedaría un tanto extraña si Chisi se enamoraba directamente de Madara (que yo lo hice pero vamos, que en un fic queda mejor alargar un poco todo, ¿no? O.O xD). ¡Muchas gracias!

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pero sí parte de la trama y sus OCs.

* * *

><p>- Diálogos.<p>

"Pensamientos"

_Memorias/Flash backs/Sueños_

**Canciones**

"_Escrito/Libros/Cuentos_"

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: El lago<strong>

- ¿Y bien?

- Y bien, qué.

- ¿Cuál es el plan? – Preguntó el moreno sonriente bajo su máscara mientras caminaba al lado de Chisi observando los caminos a su alrededor.

Al contrario de lo que esperaba, Chisi no se molestaba en ocultarse a la vista de las demás personas. No parecía importarle si alguien reconocía su uniforme de Akatsuki, ella se limitaba a caminar con la mirada oculta bajo el amplio "sombrero" que ambos llevaban puesto.

La joven no había dicho nada durante las varias horas que llevaban de caminata, únicamente que "se dirigían al País del Agua". Finalmente, Chisi alzó la mirada hasta encontrarse con el ojo oscuro de Tobi, que despreocupadamente exigía una respuesta.

- No hay plan hasta que lleguemos a la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla. Ahí comenzaremos nuestra búsqueda de información del Tres Colas. Para el Cuatro Colas, ya buscaremos tiempo más adelante.

- ¡Bien! ¡A Tobi le gusta ir de misión con Chisi!

La joven suspiró mientras disimuladamente con una mano cerraba del todo la capa de Akatsuki que llevaba. Al final, Tobi no le había devuelto la ropa y seguía únicamente con su ropa interior puesta. Nada bueno. Pero no podía enfadarse más con él, realmente no sabía estar enfadada con aquel muchacho. ¿Cuántos años tendría? Más que ella seguro y, aún así, se comportaba como un niño de 15 años… era divertido, tal vez lo más divertido de su vida en aquel momento. Y de algún modo, le gustaba.

Le gustaba tenerle alrededor, tenerle ahí para animarla con sus bromas, para molestarla de vez en cuando, para… bueno, para sonreír con sinceridad en algún momento que otro de su día a día.

Sí, pensó con tristeza. Tobi era fantástico a su manera, igual que cada uno de los miembros de Akatsuki. ¿Y qué si eran asesinos? ¿Acaso alguien de Konoha tenía las manos limpias? ¿Acaso eran _todos_ inocentes? Sasori, Deidara, Itachi… todos, eran lo más parecido que ella había tenido a una familia después de la muerte de su padre. ¿Valía la pena de verdad traicionarles por la villa que siempre la había ignorado y que en aquel momento la odiaba? Cada vez estaba menos segura, hasta tal punto, que hacía tiempo que la información que le estaba dando a Kakashi era falsa o confusa, incompleta o, directamente, no le daba nada.

Un cansado suspiro escapó de sus labios mientras seguía caminando con la mirada gacha, sin ser consciente de que habían llegado al final del camino, chocando bruscamente con la espalda de Tobi, quien se había detenido mirando el mar que se habría ante ellos.

- ¿Pero qué…?

La joven alzó el rostro hacia la nuca del moreno, que la observaba como si estuviese viendo un extraterrestre. De algún modo, la mirada hirió gravemente su orgullo al darse cuenta de que se había distraído tanto que no le había sentido pararse. Ni siquiera había estado pendiente del camino.

Pasó de largo al joven aún atónito y se dirigió a la orilla del mar. Comenzó a acumular su chakra a lo largo y ancho de todo su cuerpo. La técnica que iban a realizar era muy útil para transportarse por el agua, pero requería un control absoluto del chakra y mucha concentración. Además, cuando acabasen, estarían tan exhaustos que todo cuanto podrían hacer sería dormir. Comenzó a caminar sobre las pequeñas olas de la orilla, sobre el agua, y se detuvo cuando estuvo segura de que el nivel del mar la cubriría por completo, a unos 20 metros de la orilla.

- ¿Listo? – El silencio fue su única respuesta.

Se volvió sobre sí misma buscando a su compañero, pero él ya no estaba. Ni tampoco en la orilla. Un incómodo presentimiento se apoderó de ella.

- ¿Tobi?

El viento sopló con fuerza, arrebatándole de golpe el extraño sombrero y dejando su rostro a la vista. El aire sacudía su cuerpo con fuerza, y de no haber estado sujeta con chakra a la superficie del mar, seguramente le habría resultado hasta incómodo el mantenerse allí de pie, quieta, buscando a su compañero. No creía que le hubiese pasado nada, o al menos, eso esperaba. Al fin y al cabo, por algo estaría interesada Akatsuki en él, ¿no?

De pronto, sintió una perturbación en el agua, algo imperceptible para personas ajenas al chakra, pero claramente existente y delator para ella. Se apartó de un salto de donde estaba, pero una mano de agua surgió del mar y la agarró de la pierna, sumergiéndola de golpe. El aire dejó de llegar a sus pulmones a medida que era arrastrada cada vez más y más mar adentro. Cuando por fin se detuvo, nadó hacia la superficie rápidamente, tomando una gran bocarada de aire nada más sacar la cabeza del agua.

Una risita infantil se escuchó a su alrededor mientras su pulso iba recuperando su velocidad habitual. "Tobi…" pensó. Sin perder totalmente la compostura, volvió a concentrar todo su chakra y cerró los ojos mientras sus manos realizaban una serie de diez sellos a gran velocidad.

Fue visto y no visto.

Tan pronto como de sus labios escapó la última letra de la última palabra del jutsu, su cuerpo pareció fusionarse con el agua, transformando cada célula en agua, haciendo que fuese prácticamente imposible detectarla a simple vista. Salvo para aquellos que también "fuesen" agua.

- ¡Tobi!

Una ondulación en la forma del agua le indicó que el joven se hallaba ante ella, y se estaba doblando de risa. Sin duda, era lo más infantil que había conocido. Varios peces pasaron a su lado, tapando momentáneamente la luz que iluminaba sus tenues figuras.

- Parece que hoy Chisi tiene un día raro… estás muy distraída.

- No es nada, déjalo ya. Tenemos que llegar hasta el lago que se encuentra en el centro del País del Agua, eso nos llevará un día, como poco. ¿Podrás aguantar esta técnica hasta entonces? No podemos arriesgarnos a ser descubiertos.

- ¡Claro! – Respondió el moreno jovialmente.

Chisi suspiró casi de manera inconsciente. Desde luego, tendría que agradecerle a Pein aquella estúpida idea de hacer que Tobi la acompañase. Sin perder ni un minuto más, dejó que su cuerpo, o lo que se podía decir que era ahora su cuerpo, flotase por el mar en dirección a su destino.

* * *

><p>Al final fueron dos días. Dos extenuantes días de viaje por el mar hasta que, por una corriente subterránea, lograron alcanzar el interior del lago del País del Agua, ya de noche, muy tarde.<p>

Los dos ninjas salieron del agua con la elegancia natural que caracterizaba a los Akatsukis, pero con la respiración agitada. El muchacho fue el primero en dejarse caer al suelo. Se quedó bocarriba en posición horizontal con respecto al agua, que le chapoteaba suavemente en uno de los lados de su cuerpo mientras desde debajo de su máscara, el joven observaba el reflejo de la luna semicubierta por nubes sobre el lago.

Ella cayó de rodillas poco después. Con el pelo empapado pegado sobre sus mejillas, cerró los ojos mientras recostaba su espalda contra un tronco, oculta a las miradas de los ninjas que velasen por su Aldea a aquellas horas de la noche. Su mirada verdosa se posó sobre el cuerpo cansado de Tobi y cerró los ojos retomando la respiración poco después. Finalmente, habían logrado llegar de una pieza. No era un jutsu complicado, pero sí agotador incluso a niveles como los suyos. Y más si a eso había que añadirle que lo había utilizado sin descanso durante dos días enteros.

- ¿Por qué te molestas en teñirte el pelo?

Aquella pregunta la hizo abrir los ojos lentamente, mirando no a su compañero, sino a un matorral que crecía junto a ella.

- No me gusta su color original.

- No lo conozco… – murmuró el joven, cerrando los ojos y reposando sobre el suelo, a plena luz.

- Miel.

- ¿Miel?

Chisi le miró, seria, mientras parecía estar atenta a los sonidos que captaba de la noche.

- Mi color natural de pelo es de tonos poco más claros que la miel. Tobi – dijo cambiando el tono de la voz –, ocúltate.

El joven alzó el rostro como pudo, pero el cansancio pudo más que él y volvió a quedar tumbado bocarriba sobre el suelo. El pulso de Chisi se disparó instantáneamente al escuchar el sonido de una rama partirse.

- ¡Tobi! – Susurró – Sal de ahí.

- No puedo moverme… – se quejó el otro en un puchero.

Los pasos comenzaron a acercarse a gran velocidad. "Dos personas. Una patrulla" la mente de Chisi trabajaba todo lo rápido que podía. Si les encontraban allí… lo más posible es que pensasen que eran enemigos, cosa que era cierta, pero no les convenía enfrentamientos. Ni hablar, no era una opción, traería muchos problemas. Dirigió su mirada una vez más al joven que, vestido todo de negro, yacía con una mano sobre el dorso, completamente agotado, mirándola casi sin verla.

- Creo haber oído algo.

- Se percibe algo en el lago.

Las voces de los guardias apenas eran aún unos susurros, pero los situaban cerca. _Demasiado_ cerca. ¿Podría levantarse? Sí, eso seguro que sí, pero no podría mover a Tobi a tiempo. ¿Qué hacer? Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía apresada por la falta de tiempo para reaccionar, y más aún por su falta de energías. A penas les quedaban diez segundos para que la patrulla les visualizase de lejos. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar en lo que hacía.

Impulsando sus pies en un gran salto con el poco chakra que le quedaba, llegó junto al cuerpo de Tobi, que la miró completamente confuso. Y en un instante, actuó como nunca el joven lo habría sospechado.

* * *

><p>La luna llena se había abierto paso entre las nubes que habían hecho llover sobre la Aldea aquella misma tarde. Era la noche más hermosa que se había visto desde que comenzó la época de lluvias y ya pronto brillaría el sol tímidamente durante las horas del día, no como ahora, que únicamente tenían nubes grises y agua.<p>

No obstante, aquello no era lo que rondaba por sus mentes en aquel momento. Tres árboles eran los que les separaban del lago en el que habían escuchado ruidos en los últimos minutos, y acelerando el ritmo de sus saltos, llegaron allí en apenas segundos.

- ¿Pero qué…?

Las palabras del más joven de los ninjas se cortaron cuando comprendió el por qué de los ruidos que habían escuchado antes. El más mayor también parecía sorprendido, pero tomó al joven del brazo, deteniendo su avance.

- No hay ninguna ley que prohíba el amor – sentenció.

Bajo la luz de la primera luna visible en mucho tiempo, aquella pareja parecía haberse decidido a pasar un íntimo momento juntos junto al lago, a las afueras de la villa. La imagen no podía ser más idílica.

La joven, cuyo cabello negro se pegaba húmedo a su rostro, sostenía entre sus manos el rostro de otro joven de pelo también oscuro mientras unía sus labios en un perfecto encaje, como los engranajes de la más perfecta de las máquinas. Estaba casi desnuda, vestida únicamente con la ropa interior, sentada a horcajadas sobre él, quien tenía revuelta la sudadera, dejando a la vista un torso perfecto. Él, que parecía algo más mayor que ella, posaba las manos sobre la espalda de ella, atrayéndola suavemente hacia su cuerpo, sin dejar de mirarla ni un momento, al contrario que ella, quien cerraba los ojos casi con fuerza.

Finalmente, el beso terminó y la joven separó sus rostros unos centímetros mientras respiraba con fuerza.

- Creo que… me siento fuera de lugar… - susurró el guardia menor.

El más mayor de los guardias asintió y ambos dieron media vuelta. Ya fuese por lo incómodo de presenciar tal escena o por la sorpresa del hecho en sí, ninguno se percató de la falta de la ropa de la chica por el suelo o de la máscara que había descansado al lado del rostro del chico durante todo aquel tiempo. Sin más en que pensar, ambos patrulleros ninja desaparecieron una vez más en la oscuridad de la noche, para seguir con su ronda en otro lugar.

No se escuchó ni el canto de los grillos en aquel lugar después de su marcha.

Fue… como si el tiempo quedase detenido. En realidad, el tiempo seguía su curso, eran las piezas de el juego que es la vida las que permanecían inmóviles. Ni él ni ella, ni ella ni él, eran capaces de apartar la vista el uno del otro. Él la miraba entre sorprendido y confuso, ella a él, entre sorprendida, confusa y asustada. Y no tardó ni medio instante en volver a cambiar la situación.

Tobi se incorporó de golpe, arrastrándola con él al suelo, con la única diferencia de que esta vez, era ella quien estaba debajo. Pero ya no se movía. Parecía sumida en el mismo estado de shock que se apoderó de ella a la muerte de su padre. O peor. Porque en aquel momento ella estaba viendo un fantasma.

- T-tú… ¡Tú! – Exclamó, pasando increíblemente rápido del miedo al enfado – ¡Tú!

Le señaló con un dedo acusador, con la mirada perdida en las perfectas facciones que decoraban el rostro del muchacho, de ese rostro que Tobi siempre había ocultado bajo la máscara.

- Yo, ¿qué? – exigió él con voz neutra, y con la misma mirada que la dedicó el día antes de salir de misión mientras la observaba dormir.

Una mirada siniestra y carente de sentimientos.

Chisi abrió los labios para responder, pero volvió a cerrarlos en un intento de no decir ninguna tontería, nada de lo que pudiese arrepentirse.

- ¿Y bien? – Exigió _él_.

Tragó saliva. _Temor_. Eso era todo lo que pasaba por su cerebro, llevando la información desde sus neuronas hasta cada una de las células de su cuerpo. _Inexplicable temor_. No podía ser que Tobi… no, que aquel hombre fuese…

- ¿Es posible? – Dejó salir en un susurro.

- ¿A ti qué te parece? – Preguntó él con excesivo sarcasmo.

- Que esto es… absurdo.

Se revolvió bajo él, pero igual que en su cama dos días atrás, los brazos de él parecían más fuertes que cualquier acero. Imposible escaparse, imposible defenderse. Le miró con cierto escepticismo.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora?

- Di mi nombre.

_Es_-_tre_-_me_-_ci_-_mien_-_to_.

- Tobi.

Él entrecerró los ojos y sonrió de medio lado.

- No, no _ese_ nombre.

Nuevamente, frío. Su espalda era la misma representación del frío. Negó con la cabeza.

- Estás muerto.

- No.

- Sí.

- Di mi nombre.

El silencio reinó en el claro mientras los labios de él rozaban los suyos suavemente, casi como si se aprovechase de la situación. Chisi suspiró mientras sentía su mirada ser atrapada por la de él. Alguna parte de su cerebro aún se resistía a lo que parecía algún truco de hipnosis, pero su cuerpo ya no.

- Mad…

Se mordió la lengua en un último gesto de rebeldía y un fino hilo de sangre surcó su barbilla antes de ser recogida por uno de los dedos de él.

- Apellido incluido.

Los ojos verdes de ella ya no mostraban resistencia alguna.

- Madara… Uchiha.

El Uchiha sonrió en la oscuridad de la noche.

- Correcto.

Y unió una vez más sus labios a los de ella.

* * *

><p>Había algo extraño en aquel aroma. Se distinguían claramente dos tipos diferentes de aires, uno el limpio y refrescante que entraba por la ventana y otro mucho más cargado que parecía haber reinado en aquel cuarto hasta que alguien abrió la ventana. Pero ¿quién?<p>

Se incorporó suavemente sobre la cama y tuvo que llevarse una mano a la frente a modo de queja por su presente dolor de cabeza. A aquellas alturas, el cansancio causado por el jutsu de transporte ya debía haber pasado y debería encontrarse como nueva.

- Un momento.

Su propia voz le sonaba extraña. Era como si no se reconociese a sí misma. Y es que así era. El espejo que decoraba la pequeña habitación le mostraba un aspecto completamente diferente al que recordaba haber tenido la noche anterior.

Se levantó de la cama sin percatarse de su desnudez y se detuvo frente al espejo con expresión alarmada. Acarició varios mechones de su pelo mientras trataba de recordar cómo demonios había pasado aquello. "¿Miel?" pensó.

Así era. Nuevamente, su pelo volvía a lucir aquel luminoso color miel que ella durante tanto tiempo había teñido de negros y morados. "¿Qué demonios ha pasado…? Tobi" sentenció su mente. Sí, aquel mocoso travieso debía haber hecho algo la noche anterior, cuando se desmayó al salir del lago.

- ¡Tobi!

Se tapó con el albornoz que encontró en el baño y salió al pasillo descalza y con aspecto de estar aún algo adormilada.

- ¿Tobi?

Había algo muy raro. ¿Por qué sentía aquel retortijón en las tripas al pronunciar el nombre de su compañero? Frunció el ceño y continuó buscando hasta que sus pasos se detuvieron frente a la recepcionista del local.

- Disculpe, busco a mi compañero, un tipo con una máscara.

La mujer pareció recordarle, porque sonrió de medio lado.

- Ah, sí, qué chico tan simpático. Ha ido a por el desayuno ahora mismo, volverá en seguida si no se pierde con las indicaciones que le di. Puede esperarle en su dormitorio, le diré que suba cuando llegue.

- Gracias…

- Por cierto, dejó estos pantalones para usted.

Chisi miró con sorpresa los pantalones ninja negros y la sudadera negra que la mujer le ofrecía, pero dada su desnudez, no le puso pegas. Tomando las prendas de manos de la amable mujer, subió de nuevo a su cuarto, donde se encerró mientras se cambiaba en al cuarto de baño. Y al salir, el muchacho ya estaba allí.

- ¡Tobi! – Exclamó ella – ¿Dónde estamos?

La mirada entrecerrada y cargada de interés que él tenía desapareció en cuanto ella cruzó sus miradas, y pasó a ser de nuevo infantil y alegre.

- En la Villa, no aguantaste el jutsu, Chisi - contestó con cierta burla.

Las mejillas de ella se sonrojaron. Si bien no recordaba nada tras desplomarse contra el tronco del árbol al salir del lago, no esperaba que la técnica la agotase tanto. Y mucho menos que Tobi la resistiese y ella no.

- Es igual – sentenció, avergonzada –. ¿Y qué le ha pasado a mi pelo?

- ¡Ah! ¿Te gusta? Te lo teñí yo para ver cómo eras al natural – contestó alegremente –. ¿Se parece el tono a tu color original? ¿Te gusta?

- Yo… - vaya, saber que el chico lo había hecho con esa intención inocente no la dejaba enfadarse. Además, tampoco le disgustaba, ¿no? Suspiró – Sí, es casi el mismo.

Tobi pareció sonreír bajo su máscara. Nada extraño. Todo normal. Todo… perfectamente bien.

Pero si todo estaba bien… ¿qué era aquella sensación que le encogía el estómago?

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará…<strong>


End file.
